Tails And Cosmo A New Beginning
by Charmy Electra
Summary: The continuation of the Dear Cosmo series. Cosmo has come back to life! What new experiences are ahead of her and Tails?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone...this is a continuation of my Dear Cosmo series. I hope you will like this series I call:**

**TAILS AND COSMO**

**A New Beginning**

**"Prologue"**

The sky began to clear and the rain turned to a slight drizzle then stopped. Everyone watched as Tails held Cosmo in his arms. "Cosmo..."

Cosmo looked into his eyes and smiled, "Oh Tails...I've missed you," she looked at everyone, "Oh my...why is everyone crying?"

Cream clapped her hands, she was so happy to see her friend again.

"Amazing...I don't believe it, it worked..." Sonic said as he walked over to Cosmo and knelt down beside her and Tails, "Cosmo..." he smiled and patted Tails on the back.

Amy ran off and came back with a blanket and handed it to Cosmo, "It's so wonderful to have you back with us Cosmo. I...I wrote you a letter..."

Cosmo wrapped the blanket around herself and smiled, "I know...and it was such a lovely letter too. And...I forgive you, all of you..."

Cream went over and hugged her friend, "Oh Cosmo...we've all missed you so much. We...we should have a party..."

Cosmo smiled, "I'd like that...but first, I'd like to spend some time alone with Tails, if that's alright with all of you."

Tails blushed.

Knuckles walked over to her, he was shuffling his feet looking at the ground, "Err...sorry about suggesting that operation Cosmo..."

Cosmo smiled at him, "That's alright Knuckles, I've already forgiven you for that, and thanks again for the kind letter."

Knuckles blushed, "Uh...your welcome?"

Cream looked at her, "How did you know about the letters Cosmo?"

Cosmo tried to stand, Tails helped her to her feet. She looked at everyone and smiled, "I know it's difficult to explain, but I was with you...all of you, when you read your letters to me. Some made me happy, some made me sad, but they were all wonderful, and I treasured each one of them." she smiled, "And I just wanted to say, Thank you...for not forgetting about me."

Tails put his arm around her shoulder, "How could we? You...you saved us...all of us. Oh Cosmo..." he hugged her, "we could never forget about you...never."

Cosmo returned the hug, "And I have never for one moment, forgotten about any of you. Especially you Tails." she smiled up at him.

Amy smiled at her, "It's great to have you back Cosmo, I knew all along you'd be back, I remember telling Tails over and over again, not to worry, that one day that plant would turn into Cosmo...didn't I Tails..."

Tails raised an eyebrow, "Uh..."

Sonic interupted, pulling Amy away, "Come on Ames, I think they'd like to be alone now. They have some catching up to do." He gave Tails a thumb up.

Tails blushed and looked at his feet.

Soon, everyone had given Cosmo hugs and welcomed her back. They all left his house and went their way talking about how wonderful it was to have her back and what a miracle it was.

Tails soon realised he was alone with Cosmo. He sat down on a bench, feeling like he was going to collapse. "I still can't believe it Cosmo...please tell me this isn't a dream..."

Cosmo sat down next to him and smiled, "This isn't a dream Tails," she took his hand in hers, "I'm really here."

**Please stay tuned for Chapter One coming out soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A NEW BEGINNING**

**Chapter 1**

**"Cosmo...Is it really you?"**

Tails in his sleep had been mumbling, "Cosmo...Cosmo...you're back...you're back..." He slowly awoken and blinked his eyes. He found himself staring up at the ceiling. He sat up in the bed and ran a hand through the tufts of hair on his head. He looked around the room and sighed heavily, "Oh...it was only a dream...but it felt so real..." He slid his legs over the edge of the bed and placed his feet on the cold wood floor. He yawned and stretched then finding his slippers he slid his feet into them. His shoulders were hunched over as he glanced over to the windowsill where Cosmos' plant used to be.

He then remembered he had moved it to the greenhouse his friends helped him build out back. He then remembered the storm and the lightening. He suddenly stood up, "The storm...the lightening...it all seemed so real..." His thoughts went back to when the lightening struck the small plant.

"COSMO!" The young fox ran to the door opening it rushing out before smacking into something that caused him to tumble to the floor. "OOF!" he cried out in surprise before finding himself ontop of and staring into the face of a young green seedling with a red rosebud growing out from either side of its head. He blinked a few times unable to find his voice. He kept mouthing her name over and over again but no sound came out.

The young seedling looked up at him tilting her head to one side, "Tails? are you alright?" she asked looking very concerned.

Tails finally finding his voice let out a tiny squeek, "C...C..." clearing his voice gasped, "Cosmo? Is...is it...is it really you?"

Cosmo smiled and touched his face, "Yes Tails...its me...its really me. We went over this a few times last night. Dont you remember?"

Tails stared at her a few times before blushing realizing he was ontop of her and quickly stood up reaching out his hand for her. "Oh my gosh...I knocked you down...are you alright? Oh Cosmo...Im so sorry...I didnt mean to! Here...let me help you up."

Cosmo took his hand and stood up, her legs still a bit wobbly. "I'm fine Miles...really. But you...you are so thin. Have you not been eating enough?"

Tails stood holding her hand for a minute before pulling her into his arms hugging her tight. "Oh Cosmo...I thought I had dreamt you coming back...like Ive done so many times before." Tears welled up in his eyes and he couldn't stop them from falling from his eyes. "I'll...I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you..." He choaked on his tears.

Cosmo held him close and rubbed his back, "Oh Tails...I already told you last night...you did what you had to do and I have forgiven you. Look at me Miles.." She looked at him and he returned her gaze as she wriped the tears from his fur. She smiled and continued speaking soft and slow. "I'm here now. I'm back and we are finally safe from the Metarex. We can be together forever now."

He blushed madly from her touch and stood up a bit straighter, "Cosmo...I solomly swear that I will never let anything happen to you again."

Cosmo smiled hugging him again, "I know you won't Tails...I feel safe with you."

Tails closed his eyes and hugged her tight. Suddenly, the memory of the day he pulled the trigger flashed back before his eyes. His memories quickly turned to when they first found out a chip had been planted inside her head so she could be the eyes and ears for the Metarex. Chills ran through his body and he opened his eyes and looked at her. There was a frightened look on his face.

Cosmo noticed, "Tails...what's wrong? Why are you looking at me that way... are you feeling ill?"

Tails took her hand in his and smiled not wanting to scare her, "Everything is fine Cosmo. I...I just want to perform a check up on you...just to make sure everything is ok. I won't hurt you...I promise." He began leading her down the hallway towards a closed door.

(Hi everyone. Im so sorry for the long delay in this chapter. But Im back and I will try to make sure you wont have to wait another whole year just to find out what happens next lol. And if you like the story...please comment and let me know. :) and thanks again for reading)


End file.
